


An Hour of Firsts

by AnAlbanyExpression



Series: Away on Business [2]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Budding Love, Business Trip, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAlbanyExpression/pseuds/AnAlbanyExpression
Summary: It should be noted, that Samara Young had already been through the drill of an international business trip taken alongside her boss. Once in Japan months prior, nothing was supposed to be so off about going to Ireland with Charles. Though, the world never really bases the scenerios it harbors off of what's to be expected. Especially in the case of a Young woman who cannot prevent her mind from partaking in a sex dream on the very first night, just happening to fantasize herself opposite a certain Jones. Fate waiting to bestow upon her conscious self that very fantasy, along with so much more. All she had to do was grab some water.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Away on Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735642
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	An Hour of Firsts

The chills of an early Autumn morning, though unfamiliar, were welcomed by her flesh. Too used to the seasons never turning back home, Sam marveled in the ability to watch her breath as it left her in clouds. She hummed with curious amusement, wondering. Far calmer now than she had been twenty minutes ago.

Though it was dreadfully cold outside, sweat still dotted her palms and forehead, every droplet serving as its own pesky reminder. A token to something dark and titillating, born of lust and frustration.

_It was just a dream, another-_

_"Tell me how much you want it,"_

_Salacious,_

_". . .you can't lie to me, Bunty."_

_Ridiculous. . ._

_"Tell me to cum inside."_

Sam was ferocious with her movements, ruffling her hair with one hand as she wiped the palm of the other on her sweatpants. How the evolution of her psyche had surpassed her own acknowledgement so quickly was beyond her. She desperately felt like taking the coldest shower of her life. Sulking, she crossed her arms snug beneath her breasts and groaned, head drooping down as she considered her predicament. She'd definitely run the risk of waking him up if she abandoned her room to do just that. Cursing herself for not calling the master bedroom when she had the chance, Samara leaned against the railing before her and observed Ireland from above. Charles had offered that she choose her sleeping chamber first, ever the gentleman. She'd adamantly insisted that she was fine with the smaller room, gushing over the view. Which was an honest reason for rejecting the concept of having a larger space. The sight of the country from their penthouse hotel room was to die for, a beauty she had never beheld in California. Sam had no way of predicting the dream her subconsciousness would entertain. 

Angry with herself she turned, walking back through the French doors and into her aforementioned room. Shutting them behind her with painstaking care--as not to rouse her boss so early in the morning--she glanced at the clock beside her bed. 1:47. She shook her head at, well, everything. A sex dream on the first night of a business trip. What a joke.

_I should go back to sleep._

She sat atop her comforter nervously, still aching at the dirty scenarios rolling through her mind. Insane, terribly inappropriate interactions for her to entertain with her employer. Her friend.

She flinched a bit at the casual connotation behind that title, but reinforced it nonetheless. He's such a wonderful friend to her.

Samara flopped back onto her mattress, palms resting above her head. Body splayed across the bed in a position she's assumed to contemplate. She stared at her ceiling, brows tented as if they longed for him to smooth them out again. Soft, gentle fingers attached to hands that were enormous when closed over her own. How beautiful those hands are. 

_Damn._

Deciding that she needed water, Sam sat up. Initially, she regarded the plan with hesitance, not wanting to disturb him. Not ready to risk seeing him so soon after a dream like that one.

It took an immense amount of self persuasion, though she eventually reasoned that she could scurry to the kitchen and back without offending his rest. She had shared a room with the man once before, and she wouldn't exactly call him a light sleeper. 

_Oh, the way he held me against him that night. So big. So warm…_

Revisiting her desperate need for water, she righted herself again and stood. Legs shaking a little with her signature nervous tremors, she held her breath as she turned the doorknob, relieved to find that she could manage opening the door a crack without any creaks. She sidestepped out and into the small sitting area, blessed to recall that the floors were carpeted. _That makes things a lot easier._

She felt silly as she snuck her way across the room and turned a corner, walking into the kitchen on her tip-toes as the floor quickly morphed to tile. Blushing at her actions, she mentally scolded her childlike behavior and flattened the soles of her feat completely, walking up to a cabinet and grabbing a glass. Filling it beneath the faucet, she figured that things would cool back down after this. She could go back sleep, chilled by the beverage an-

"Fancy seeing you here."

The glass fell out of her hand and hit the interior of the sink with a thud as she damn near jumped out of her skin. Her head swept towards the familiar accent in a rush, eyes falling upon his form. His tall, pajama-clad form as it leaned against the door frame, left shoulder supporting his weight as he smirked at her. Smug to have enjoyed her attempts at sneaking about, only to startle her with his appearance. The reveal that he had been watching the entire time.

"Geezus, you need to quit spooking me like that!" She breathed, hand on her chest. Heart sinking to find that her palm touched skin. No fabric.

Glancing down at herself, she was met with the recollection of her attire. How she had changed into a camisole upon waking up, frantic as she rushed to stand in the cold and puff her inhaler. Intent on forcing sexual images away from her awoken consciousness. Now, she stood before him. More naked than he's ever seen her, even including the coffee incident. For this time around, her pale yellow cami did nothing to conceal the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Nipples completely on display, thin cloth providing a mold into which the eyes of her breasts were outlined and pointedly erect. Admittedly aching for the attention of the man before them. 

She gasped, arms flying up to wrap themselves around her front. She was tempted to turn and run back to her room, but then what? Face him in a few hours and get teased for letting him scare her?

She clenched her jaw at that, peeking up at him before straightening entirely and turning to lift the glass she had dropped. Refilling it, she finally addressed him.

"Right back at you." She cleared her throat, turning off the faucet and sipping at the cold liquid inside. She plastered a grin upon her expression and faced him, not turning anything beyond her head as to avoid letting him see her breasts. God, she hated her breasts.

"Why are you up?" She queried, beating him to the punch as she took larger swiggs from her glass. 

Charles became sidetracked upon her actions, eyes fixated on her throat as she drank. Gaze trailing down her tiny, delicate features to stop at the ample curve of her right tit. "I…am a bit restless." He finished, embarrassed with himself for getting distracted. _That was terribly rude._

She laughed at that, finishing her drink and setting her glass on the counter. "Preaching to the choir, my guy." She blushed. _My guy? Freaking stupid._

_So cute._ "I'm sorry to hear it. Bad dream?" He asked, concerned at the prospect of his assistant finding herself unwell in his presence. 

_Crap. What do I say now?_ "Uh…" she started, stuck with her own line of questions as she considered her answer.

_It only matters if I'm honest, he can tell when I'm not. But, then, what is the honest answer? I mean, it WAS a bad dream in its own way, right?_

"Yeah." She finished, second guessing the response even as it left her mouth. One of the most blatant lies she's ever told him. She kept her gaze cast downward towards the sink's drain. His brow furrowed. _That's an odd thing to lie about. Perhaps she just doesn't want me to know?_ He smirked at that. _We have time. No harm in testing the waters._

"Lying again, Bunty?" He tsked, basking in the telling rouge as it spread about her cheeks. Leaving the doorway and officially stepping into the room, he softened his expression a little as he noticed the tremble in her shoulders. Feeling like a bit of an ass, his smile was gentle as he walked to stand beside her. Tilting his head, he lifted a hand and guided her gaze towards his own with a finger upon her jaw. She bit her lip, though stilled herself as he melted within those chocolate irises. She was so bold as to maintain eye contact, a rarity for her. A blessing for him.

_Oh fy nuw, but her eyes are beautiful._

His gaze flickered for a moment, feeling as though he needed to bite his own lip in order to stifle a groan. A plump, agonizingly gorgeous lower lip was trapped between her white teeth, gnawing it to oblige one of his Bunty's nervous ticks. _She is radiance._

"A pleasant dream, then?" He managed, though his voice sounded far huskier than either of them had anticipated. Sitting on the counter beside them, Sam's Lust emote-kun moaned in a resounding _yessss._

"Yes," Sam breathed, mimicking the want in Charles' tone. Charles let the rest of his fingers join the one stationed at her jaw. He shifted them, moving behind her hair to cradle her nape as he allowed the flat of his thumb to stroke down the length of her throat. Resting its tip at the notch between her clavicles. Slow and reverent, gentle but firm. Familiar, but so entirely new. Sam felt her brows tent at that, eyes closed, body quaking with an unmistakable tremor at the sensation.

She hadn't even noticed that her entire self was now facing him. Chest heaving, her legs felt weak at the heat of his proximity. The unfamiliar blush upon his skin. The lust in his gaze. It was so much to appreciate, a realm she wanted to explore with him _so_ badly.

Desperately, Charles' logic emote-kun wrestled with him from above, yanking at his hair as it urged him to see sense again. _She's a virgin. You can't go any further than this with her. She's naive and inexperienced, Charles, please don't take this from her._

Charles leaned his head to the right, never breaking their gaze. Stare irrevocably heated, he analyzed with great difficulty the need in her own expression. The fire which she so vividly ached for him to extinguish. An instinct she was stumped by, the pressure of curiosity and frustration weighing on her for 23 years.

He called his left, unoccupied hand into action, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and losing himself in the shutter that racked through her. He let the knuckles of that hand glide down the length of her arm. An agonizing whisper of a caress, her own hand floating up to rest upon his chest as her knees nearly gave way beneath her. Upon touching him, her hair stood on end with the heat that ran up her arm, into her chest. Her heart. Her stomach.

"Charles," she whimpered, too lost in this daze to get embarrassed at how meek and needy she sounded. Emboldened by this moment, an encounter so fast and heated it might even be another dream, Samara stepped further into him and let both hands plant themselves upon his pectorals. She could feel his heartbeat as if it were her own, fast and impassioned. Aroused.

"Bunty?" He asked, his control long forgotten as he kept his hand at her nape, gripping the strands there in a tentative handful. Afraid of his reactions as they came, ignoring any reality that stood against this encounter, he waited for her to say 'goodnight.' To grow embarrassed and excuse herself to her room, even though he knew that she was eager, and had to be relentlessly horny. Totally vestal at 23. _If only-_

Samara shook her head, smoothing her hands upon his chest to clamp down on his shoulders, pulling herself up to meet him in a lacerating kiss. She moaned in earnest, letting him place a hand at her waist and push her back against the sink. Instantly overpowering her. Taking the lead as he knew she needed. "Mmmh!" She sighed, relieved and excited as her hands roamed his back, shocking Charles with just how pent up and explosive she was.

_If only you knew how unworthy I am._

"Samara," he moaned as he pulled away, imploring her with his gaze, arms wrapping around her middle with a need to fit her against him completely. But, he possessed a fear of himself at the notion. He doesn't deserve this. "Wh-what is it?" She asked, sobered by his interruption. He was stunned as he watched her expression quickly morph into one of epic disappointment. She turned away, pushing at his chest. "N-never mind, it's okay. I get it." She said, pushing harder as if compelling him to let her go. He didn't budge.

She sounded so defeated, and afraid. Effectively taking a million steps backwards from the breakthrough of confidence she had just exemplified. "Samara," he restated. "Are you certain?" He finished, fixing her with a gaze of ultimate seriousness. She stopped, blushing as she eyed him. "Certain?" She asked, quitting with the chest shoves as her interest was peaked. He nodded, relenting one of his arms from around her waist in order to stroke her upper back. While he was trying to soothe her, he quickly realized how his touch was only fueling that flame inside of her, the lust returning to her eyes as she waited for him to elaborate.

"I should clarify, I am honored to have received your affections, though I fear I am not deserving of them. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and knowing me," he scoffed at himself, looking down in a certain turn of events; Charles being the one to break eye contact. "...those mistakes will continue being made forever. You have been so true with me, Bunty…" his fingertips ran lower along the spinal indent of her back, a bit of the fire from their previous embrace lingering in his tone. "...I know that I owe it to you when I say that I want you with a ferocity that is so potent, it's foreign to me. Just as I know that you deserve a man who can promise you more than tonight. My inability to do so is one of many, many faults I possess." He confessed, a rush of nerves brandishing his form as he held her tighter on reflex. Afraid that she would recoil at his aloofness. His inability to understand these feelings. To give himself to her as she could him.

"That's okay, Charles." She reassured, and he had to still himself with the shock of her blatant acceptance. Almost jumping as he felt her hand rub slow circles into his shoulder from behind, heart fluttering when she nuzzled into his chest. "You don't owe me anything beyond your honesty, which I trust you've given me just now. I'm not naive enough to assume that sex won't be emotional for me, just as I'm no longer naive enough to assume much of anything about concepts that I've yet to understand." She paused, pulling back enough to look at him again, trust and total contentment written in her gaze. "I do understand that I'm a grown up. Which is admittedly new to me as of these last few months I've spent with you. But, the truth still stands that I'm realizing what I want. Knowing that you want it too makes this so much easier." She sighed, standing on her tip-toes for the second time that night in order to give his lips a sweet, short kiss of reassurance. Pulling back, her eyes grew focused and wanting again. His own reacted in turn, hands lowering to grasp either side of her hips.

"I want you to fuck me." She breathed, her eyes begging him to oblige and get lost with her again. Palms exploring his front, lowering to the waistband of his grey pajama bottoms. He kissed her then, passionate and rough. He used his lips to coax her own into softening completely, putting them at his mercy as he hungrily took the lead. He stole a tiny portion of her lower lip and bit it, growling at the gasp she provided. Again, Charles pushed her up against the sink, gripping the backs of her thighs and hoisting her up and onto the edge of it with one, fluid motion. He parted her knees, lips never leaving hers as they desperately worked to maintain their caress. He was quick to position himself between her legs as he indulged her. Tasted her. Ravaged her.

Another whimper of a moan left Sam when Charles bid a goodbye to those delicious lips, opting for a venture south as he licked a thin trail from her jaw to her earlobe, biting it before immediately soothing the flesh with his tongue. "Oh!" She cried, raking her nails from his nape to his hairline as he continued his torture. He blew on the side of her neck and reveled in the way her back arched for him, pressing those beautiful tits into his chest. "Aahh!" She cried out, anxious but shocked as she took in the sensation of her nipples rubbing against the heat of his chest. She pulled back a little, despite her pleasure. And, of course, Charles noticed. Abandoning the trembling skin he was tasting upon her shoulder, he looked at her, inquisitive.

"Did I do something you didn't like?" He asked seriously, rubbing her arm as she wrestled with herself. _Maybe he won't mind them?_

"No, it's not that. I just…" she stopped, embarrassed to admit something that felt so silly for a grown woman. "We're being honest?" She asked, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. He nodded. "Completely."

She sighed and absently played with the fabric of his shirt, sad to have ruined the moment over _this._ "I hate my boobs." She explained, leaning her face into his shoulder. "I don't want to disappoint you. But, I still have a hard time seeing myself as a 23 year old, despite all the effort you've spent on me. I think they're small and unimpressive, childlike. And, I'm terrified of you comparing them. I want you to see all of me. But, I can't help but find that I'm incapable of accepting the way my breasts look." She finished, worried that she had just shut her window. That he'd change his mind and suggest they go back to bed.

To her horrified surprise, however, Charles' instant response to her little pity party was to plant his face into the center of her chest, hands bracing the sink on either side of her hips. 

"Ch-Charles-"

"It breaks my heart to hear you talk about yourself that way." He spoke, sounding genuine and sincere in a way that she had never heard from him before. "Especially considering how absolutely enamored I am with your breasts, Samara…" his tone became heavy as he kneeled before her and let the fingertips of either hand trace her shoulders, languidly guiding the thin straps to fall away. They did so gracefully, exposing just a little more to his gaze. He felt starved for this feast, pupils dilating as he noted the stiffness of her nipples. How they poked out at him through the shirt. Small, especially when compared to the whole of her breasts, which were large and perky beneath this yellow fabric. Absolutely perfect.

"Oh, fuck me, but you are _heaven_ ." The words were almost pained as he uttered them, peppering kisses along her collarbones as he waited for her hands to return to him. Seconds later, they did, lifting to tenderly frame his jaw in what felt like a _thank you_ as he went so far as to bite the end of one clavicle. She cried out again at that, summoning another growl from his chest before he met her hooded gaze with his own.

"You, by no means, are required to bear your breasts to me if we do this. Do not make yourself uncomfortable for my sake," he cradled her cheek with his hand. "...just know that, need you decide to give me such a gift, I would be over the moon to worship and praise your tits. Because I, for one, know that they are the best I've seen." He finished, so endeared by her touched expression. That, and a little pained. His Bunty had gone so long having never known what it is to be encouraged by a lover. To have a lover at all. He would see to it that she never forgot this feeling, then. Love her body where she cannot. 

He waited for her to give a response, however, wanting Samara to know that she can back out of anything that overwhelmed her with their intimacy. Want to put on a different shirt? Fine. Want to press pause on this encounter and sleep for that night? That's fine too. _Just say the word. I am at the will of your commands._

"I want you to see…" she spoke in a tone that would've been firm affirmation if not for a slight tremble. _She isn't lying, just nervous._ He leaned in to press his forehead to hers. Running a fingertip up and down one side of her ribcage, he felt his cock twitch yet again at the tremors even that little touch shot through her. _So responsive_.

She nodded then, a confirmation to the both of them as she continued. "If you like them, I want you to see." She finished, still flushing a bit despite her new found nerve. _Who am I to object?_

Charles grinned, proud and excited as she was quick to become impressively sure and determined with this encounter. Fast at deciding to communicate her desires. Unabashedly wanting him to coach her through this.

He kissed her hard, but pulled back after only a moment. Gripping her arms, he stepped back the slightest bit and let all of his want for her shine in his eyes, marveling in the way her blush grew unmistakably darker. Trailing down that neck of hers, presumably to continue upon the mounds he had been dreaming about for months now. He groaned at the thought, gripping her arms a bit tighter. "Show me." He commanded, straightening to his full height and bracing his hands on the sink at her hips again. wanting her to guide this moment. Set the pace for something that unnerved her so.

She hesitated for only a second before lifting her hands and pulling the camisole down beyond her breasts, letting the article rest around her waist as she bit her lip and looked away. Afraid, but sure. Making no moves to cover herself up or cower at his gaze. He gasped a bit as he stared, completely stunned by how much his visual of what she'd look like paled in comparison to the beauty of Samara's breasts. Even skin tone, if not for the faint pink of a blush upon their surface. Soft, ample, with unexpectedly small areolas surrounding deliciously puckered nipples. Breathtaking.

"Oh, annwyl…" he managed in his daze of surprise and wonder. "May I touch?" He asked, knowing that this couldn't be easy for her despite her excitement. She grinned a bit and nodded, reminding him of the expression she dawned upon his discussion with her in a pub back home. Him urging her to learn to smile at her reflection, all those weeks ago. Paining him with her adorable innocence. 

His face felt hot as he trailed his fingertips along the very top of each breast, growing impossibly hard as he took note of the violent tremors that ran beneath every inch of skin he touched. With that, he lowered his hands in order to grip her thighs, startling her a bit with his change of direction. She squeaked as he lifted her again, arms jumping to cling behind his neck as he coaxed her legs around his waist. 

"What are-"

"I have a feeling I'll be spoiling you for a while, annwyl. Best we get you comfortable now before interrupting us later. Do you have your inhaler?" He asked, making her heart flutter with the recollection of how considerate her Welshman was. "Yeah." She answered, snuggling into the crook of his neck a bit as he carried her to her room, feeling totally and completely safe. 

Charles opened the door, Samara lifting an arm as they entered to shut it in their wake. Charles took the opportunity to playfully nip at her neck again, and the moan she offered was fulfillment. He tried to be gentle as he sprawled her body upon the bed, kissing her fervently as soon as her back hit the mattress. She responded in kind, hands groping for the hem of his pajama shirt almost instantly. Understanding what she needed, he pushed her farther onto the comforter, making room for him to rest before her on his knees. Grabbing her legs and lifting them, he took care to plant a love bite on one calf before positioning both thighs around his hips. The juncture of her sex planted upon his own arousal. A perfect fit. "Where's your inhaler?" He queried, wanting it on hand as he considered where he'd like to start with her.

"The…table." she answered, distracted by the wonderfully foreign sensation of his cock pressing against her. Eager to find how different it feels without all these layers between them. She shook her head and pointed for him, directing his gaze towards the nightstand to the left of the bed. Convenient, being that it was the surface right in front of them.

He smirked at her devilishly, searing her lips with another kiss before pulling away and crawling forward a bit, thanking whatever entity there was for giving him the height that he possessed. For it allowed their bodies to remain intact as he grabbed his Bunty's lifeline, growing a bit nervous as he handled it. 

Assuming position again, he lifted her hand, kissing it's palm and biting a fingertip before closing the blue object within her grasp. She smiled up at him, open and vulnerable. Stunning, hair messily framing her face, eyes beckoning him to continue.

"You keep that on hand, alright?" He cooed, running a thumb across her cheek as she grinned, touching his heart as she closed her own hand around his and turned to kiss his palm. "I promise." She swore, a beacon of trust and purity. It hurt him a bit to observe that, though he didn't show it. Still aware of how terribly unworthy he was of being here, taking this from her.

_She's an adult. She wants this, you aren't taking anything._

He whipped his shirt over his head, not believing reason even as it screamed in his ear. Adamantly denying its claims with his own insecurities, not realizing that he'd zoned out for a moment. _She wants you, Charles…_

"Charles?" She asked, calling him back to the moment with the worry in her tone. With that, he leaned over her again, kissing her hungrily in the hopes of reviving their passion. Of course, she was having none of it.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning her head away from his lips, newly concerned for him as she considered the pause from before. How his expression of lust and anticipation had suddenly morphed into something lost and…anguished?

"Never better." He smirked, staring at her breasts with his attempt to divert her attention back to their bodies, to making her feel good. _This isn't about me._

"I thought we were being honest." She implored, standing her ground. Just like he'd taught her, never anticipating that he'd find himself here. Somehow managing to pity himself whilst nestled against this siren, his temptress. His Bunty.

"You're right, I'm sorry." he relented, leaning his body over hers and trapping her beneath him, as if to reassure her that he still wants this. _It's just…_

"You're afraid of doing more because you don't know how it will change things." She offered, looking into his surprised eyes with her own knowing gaze. She shrugged a bit, absently tucking a loose strand of his hair behind an ear. "I'm kinda scared of that, too." She admitted, enjoying the feel of his skin as she flattened her palm and smoothed it over his chest, letting the shiver that ran through him empower her. "But, since we're being honest," she giggled, cupping his jaw in a tender, comforting gesture. "I don't want to be a virgin any longer. I'm frustrated, I'm curious, and I'm not getting any younger." She kissed his cheek, moving to nestle her lips beside his ear. "There exists no other man I'd rather give this to. I'm ready for you to take me, Charles." She breathed, raking her nails down his back lightly in an effort to convince him of her sincerity.

" _Fuck…_ " he moaned, grinding into her a bit for those words. Her caresses, her heart. 

"Oh, good." She gasped, glad that he had stationed his face into her neck, unable to see her blush a bit harder at her use of the word 'good' to communicate her pleasure. _Real titillating, Sam._

"Oh fy nuw" Charles panted above her, large hands roaming her sides as his thumbs teased the flesh of her flat belly. Sam closed her legs around his hips even tighter, begging for him to hump her again. _Could I just tell him?_

"H-hey…" she started, realizing just how much of a noob she really was upon getting his attention. She broke a bit of a sweat as his gaze bore into hers, his own cheeks flushed and dotting with perspiration. _Guh, what do I say now?_ "Samara, tell me what you want." He commanded, doing nothing to calm her newly discovered anxiety. _I don't know what to ask for._

"I…" She faltered, biting her lip as she tried to tell him with her eyes, suddenly remembering her inexperience and letting it stifle her. Luckily for her, that's all it took for his expression to change into one of understanding. Smirking at her, he lifted a hand and, for the first time that evening, grabbed one of her tits completely. Massaging it, letting the tip harden in his palm while she keened in appreciation. 

As Samara threw her head back onto the mattress, he used his thumb and forefinger to delicately pluck and pinch at the bundle of nerves. Coaxing little noises from her throat, twitches out of the muscles in her naturally toned stomach. His cock was unbearably erect as he watched her, so ready and passionate. Legs desperately pushing him to rub against her pussy like a cat in heat. _Oh, how he wanted to oblige…_

"Bunty," he growled, feeling her breath grow erratic and noticing the weaze in her panting gasps. She was beautifully lost in the new found sensations, and he hated to interrupt her pleasure. Even so, he lifted his hand from her breast, hurt by her cry of protest as he grabbed her inhaler from her palm and rose the device to her lips. Feeding her the pump of medication in a surprisingly intimate move out of fear for his partner. She coughed a bit, lifting her head and unintentionally booping Charles' brow in the process. 

"Are you alright, annwyl?" He soothed, smoothing the hair out of her face to find her expression confused and apologetic.

"I'm sorry," she urged, covering her mouth with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to interrupt you…" she explained, tenting her brows. He shook his head, tenderly kissing the space between them before continuing.

"Don't apologize, we'll take it slow. I'm here if you get lost again." He teased, avoiding the flick she attempted landing on his forehead. She laughed as he sat up, toying with the elastic of her waistband. "May I remove these?" He asked, eyeing her with serious, hety desire once more. She nodded, lifting her hips to assist him.

He responded immediately with his actions, gripping her ankles from behind his hips and pinning them together, lifting them to rest atop one of his shoulders. He slid her pants down slowly, teasing his gaze. Dragging out the pleasure of unwrapping her soft, elegant legs. He tossed the sweats off of the bed, returning his appreciative gaze towards the beautiful skin he just uncovered as it rested against him. Trailing his knuckles down the side of one, he purred, "These are _phenomenal_. You are a sight to behold, Samara Young." 

Lifting her ankles once more and guiding them back to the mattress, he parted her knees, his forearms laying flat on either side of her. Pushing the bunched camisole from earlier up to rest just below her breasts, he began nipping at the flesh of her tummy, eliciting gasps to escape her tiny, shaking frame. 

He used his tongue to trace the faint definition of muscles, administering a little bite here and there. Doing this until he felt she was going to shake him apart with her body's aroused vibrations. He moved one hand to rub her thigh, the other tracing the line of her panties where they sat on her hip. He looked up as she was taking another puff from her inhaler, shaky and stiffening with the tension of her body being awoken to all things pleasurable. Well, _almost_ all things.

"Are you ready?" He asked patiently, almost lovingly as he waited for her breaths to even out. She nodded immediately, still shivering with the waves of his attention upon her skin. He grinned.

"I want to taste you, Bunty." He continued toying with the line of her panties, not surprised to find that they were simple. A deep purple, no lace, no patterns. Cotton bikini cut, maddeningly seductive against the cream of her skin. Visibly soaked from their eternity of foreplay. Charles felt his entire body shiver as he realized the scent of her musk in the air, mouth watering as he awaited her approval.

"You mean?" She panted, knuckles resting against her cheek, body humming with its need for what he was offering. In response, Charles positioned his lips in front of her dampened core, and blew.

" _Ahn!_ " Sam cried out, the palm free of inhaler flattening upon her tummy, fire radiating up from where his breath met her clit. He turned his head, biting her thigh as she rode that sensation, hips flexing towards him in a plea. 

" _Charles…oooh!"_ She keened, hand flying from her belly to his hair. Fingers smoothing into the strands as he groaned. "Yes, Bunty, say my name." Charles urged, running the tip of his nose along her pubic bone.

" _Charles!"_ She moaned, her hips moving on instinct and grinding against his chin, needing to be touched again. "... _please"_ Sam begged, whimpering as her fingers gripped his hair wherever she could reach it. 

" _Please?"_ Charles asked, teasing her as his palms rubbed over her thighs, also tortured with the nagging desire to make her cum. He was determined to mandate that for her first orgasm, Samara was going to see stars. It was hard, however, knowing that edging was the ultimate way to achieve that. For at the same time, he was desperate to alleviate her frustration. _23 years…_

" _Please, taste…!"_ she caved, her voice little and needy. Urgent and delicious.

_"Good girl…"_ He praised, using an index finger to move her panties to the side, holding them out of the way of his gaze. His sigh was reverent as he took her in, pink vulva and a well groomed patch of chestnut hair. A cunt as pretty as the rest of her. 

"This pussy," he gave her a lick, her thighs clenching around his head as she gasped. "...is _delectable_ ." He moaned, smoothing the flat of his tongue over the length of her labia, purposefully lingering on her clit. There, he would give her a collection of circular motions, before reverting back to the base of her lips. The licks upwards became slower, languid to reach their destination before getting faster and staying longer upon reaching the bundle of nerves. He'd only repeated this pattern 5 or 6 times before he knew she was ready to cum. It was then when he broke the cycle altogether, forcing himself to ignore her sob of protest as he tongued her opening. _You'll understand in time. It is so much better this way._

She was lost at this point, alternating between pulling his hair as she unabashedly grinds his face, and taking puffs of her inhaler. Charles never failed to slow down a bit when she stopped for a breath, careful to keep her on the periphery of an orgasm without suffocating her. _Just a little while longer._

"You're being so good for me, annwyl." Charles purred, before proceeding to gently tongue her clit as he slipped his index finger inside of her, curling it in a 'come hither' motion.

" _Mmhmmhm!"_ She mewled, meeting his finger's entry with epic hospitality, instantly clenching around him as if begging for more. After a few pumps, that's exactly what he gave her, inserting his middle finger and allowing her to adjust. 

" _Yes!"_ She cried, tightening even harder around the larger intrusion. _Oh fy nuw…_

" _Bunty,"_ Charles moaned, pulling his unoccupied hand away from her thigh and using it to remove his own bottoms. Cursing at himself for not carrying her to his room, he realized that his wallet was still resting on his dresser. 

"Annwyl, sweetheart, sit up." He ordered, shaking her out of her daze a little as his fingers left her wetness, producing a sound that embarrassed her but made Charles' cock strain harder against his boxers. 

"Wh-what is it? Did I do someth-eep!"

Charles pulled her to the edge of the bed, hoisting her into his arms as he had before, her limbs instinctively wrapping around him as he rushed to open and carry her out the door. One of her hands tightly griping her inhaler.

"I'm terribly sorry, Samara. The only condoms I have on me are in my room." He explained, notably calming her suspicions as she softened in his embrace. He blushed a little at that, giddy to recognize that she was happy with him like this. Whilst he manhandled her into the next room just because he forgot protection. It was…nice. Youthful. Again, she sighed in contentment, leaning the side of her head into his as he opened the door to the master bedroom. Making him feel free with happiness and warmth. _His Bunty…_

He sat her down again, even gentler this time around. He kneeled in front of her as she sat, letting her rest her forehead upon his.

"Are you excited?" He asked, tracing a heart on her hip with the pointer finger that had just been inside her moments before, suddenly overcome with a deep seeded connection he had brought himself to acknowledge. He could bask in this joy for the rest of his life, and die more content with his choices than if he'd conquered the world without her.

"Extremely." She breathed, giving him an Eskimo kiss as she met his eyes. "So…" she blushed a little, gaze shifting away from his own as she contemplated her next choice of words. He smiled at her, patient as ever, though admittedly concerned by her sudden unease. _I didn't hurt her, did I?_

"I was wondering…" she stopped, biting her lip as she peeked at him again. This time, though, his eyes were glowing in a fashion that was totally new to her. It wasn't lust or anticipation, yet those lay dormant in there somewhere. This was unadulterated affection. He was listening with an unrivaled intent of making her happy. Fixing whatever was troubling her. _Her Welshman…_

_We're being honest with each other._

"Do you have a necktie?" She let herself speak, abandoning her shame as quick as it resurfaced. She actually felt an excited grin sneak upon her features, all on its own. He rose one of those perfect, calculated eyebrows.

"Have we met?" He asked, smug before standing and walking towards the dresser, positioned against the far wall before the foot of the bed. A little sad to have stepped away from their bond, even for just a moment. The joy so fresh and potent that it borderline terrified him. Almost as much as the prospect of never feeling it again.

Pushing those thoughts away from his focus, he grabbed his wallet and opened one of the smaller drawers, pulling out a silk tie in the shade of deep lavender. Meanwhile, Sam finally pulled the camisole at her waist over her head, tossing it to the ground with a smirk. His trousers were still in her room. As was his shirt. _I win._

Turning to face her, he was again left to bask in her radiance, weak knees failing him as he leaned his ass back against the aforementioned dresser. He felt his neck grow hot once more, his eyes blessed by the sight of Samara in all her magnificent, naked glory. Tits pushed farther together as she held them between her arms. Flat stomach free of any thin, yellow fabric. She was sitting criss-cross-applesauce at the center of the mattress as she waited for his return, eyes doe-like and wide with her eagerness to continue. Palms resting in the applesauce portion of her position, wrists waiting, aching to be bound to his headboard. 

" _Christ,_ you are nefoedd…" he praised, hand rubbing over his jaw as his cock jumped for her again, seconding his awe at the woman that was waiting for them. Patient, but desperately in want of so many firsts. _It's time she experienced them._

"Can I ask why I retrieved this?" He asked coyly, prowling forward and crawling onto the edge of his bed, lifting his cloth accessory and dangling it between them for her approval. The room was darker than her own, the moonlight being their only visual aid as it shined in from the large floor to ceiling window to their right. It was a fact which made her grateful that she'd forgotten to take out her contacts before bed all those hours ago. Otherwise, she wouldn't have recognized the lovely shade of purple as she stroked the silk between her fingers, shivering at his question.

_Honesty._

"I want to try something that I dreamed about earlier." She sighed, chewing her lip as she chose the words that followed. "It was hot enough to convince me I needed water." She giggled, awkward again in the dorky fashion she was known for, only, a bit more relaxed in this state. Open and adorable. _rhywiol._

"Well then, I should hope I do it justice." He quipped, gripping the hand of hers that was twirling in the vibrant fabric of his tie. "What, prey tell, was this delicious fantasy of yours?" He drawled, admiring her fingers as he awaited her explanation.

"You tied my wrists above my head." Was all she offered, unknowingly in for a plethora of teasing as he prodded for details regarding this wonderful dream. He leaned into her, lips resting against the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"Oh, so I was opposite you in this row?" He queried, intertwining her tiny fingers with his own huge ones. Reveling at how delicate she was.

She kissed his shoulder, comfortable with these caresses despite his teasing and the typical embarrassment it roused within her. "Have I not already implied that throughout the hour, Mister Jones?" She purred, biting the skin she had just kissed so tenderly, impassioned by the lust as it racked through both of them at her words. He smirked, taking a firmer hold of her hand and guiding it to rest atop his member through his boxers, swallowing the gasp as it left her with a rough kiss.

"You should know, Miss Young…" he murmured against her lips, growling a bit as she gave his cock a tentative stroke. "...I'll never trust an implication on its own."

With that, he made quick work of gaining the upper hand, biting her lower lip as he guided her to rest beneath him. Hands on her hips, he ran his palms up her torso, letting them massage her tits before moving to catch at her armpits. Imploring her to lift those perfect hands above her head. She too refused the idea of wasting any time, trembling as she elongated her arms to their full length above her, begging him to claim her as every ounce of want from the subsequent 23 years came rushing back to the forefront. _This needed to be fast, and messy._

She pressed her thighs together, finally growing a bit impatient as he kissed her, wanting him so much closer. Caught up in attempting to tease her once more, it took Sam's breaking of their kiss to ground him, his Bunty fixing him with frustrated eyes. _Precious._

"Be patient, annwyl. So much good lies ahead if you let me take the wheel, yeah?" He laughed, though he knew he couldn't blame her. He too felt a wild need to bury himself inside of her, to know what noises she would make as she took her first cock to the hilt. He kissed her nose before sitting up, legs bent beneath her thighs as he began fastening the tie around her wrists. He made the knot tight, but was careful not to tie it to where it would cause her significant discomfort. Past experiences with women who had opted to dominate him made Charles extra particular about the way he confined lovers who asked. Knowing how sore a loss of circulation can render a wrist, he was ultra delicate with Samara.

" _Charles…_ " Samara whimpered, yearning to feel the weight of him settle upon her again, skin to skin. Nipples to chest, hands to thighs. Her nails making indents on the flesh of her palms as she begged him to go faster. Harder. _Cum for me, take me! Get me there, Charles…_

"Inhaler…!" She gasped, coughing just as Charles finished trapping her hands against the headboard. He glanced to where he'd sat her minutes ago, a bit frantic until his eyes caught on the medical device, silver moonlight reflecting off of its position at the edge of the mattress.

He snatched it, feeling lucky that it hadn't fallen off with their movements as he fed her another pump, stroking and kissing her face while she evened out her breaths. _Gently, love._

"Gently, annwyl." Charles whispered, guiding her thighs around his hips once more, gazing upon her with all the care in the world. This was it. It's high time he began guiding her through this milestone. However she asked. This was her ride.

Holding the inhaler a bit tighter in his grasp, he braced his empty hand against her thigh as he gave her pussy a hard, slow grind. The only thing between them being the thin nylon of his boxers, she felt hot and _impossibly_ wet.

" _Fuuuck…"_ Samara mewled, shocking a husky laugh out of Charles. _My sentiments exactly._

"So _naughty,_ Miss Young. Cursing at your superior," he grinned through his mocking reprimand, planting his forehead against hers with a groan as she bucked her hips up to meet his again. She _needed_ this.

"I'll be sure to reward you for that. I quite like it when you're _disobedient_." He tightened his grip on her thigh, starting up a rhythm with his thrusts, letting her grow used to the feel of him fitting against her. She was quick to follow, moaning and whimpering at that feeling, growing unbearably conscious of how empty her pussy was as she met his each and every movement with her own. Submitting to him just like she'd wanted, everything about this feeling more incredible than she could've imagined. 

"Shame. I'd much rather you punish me, _Jones._ " She breathed, hety as she played into his power even more. Pulling him tighter against her with her calves, she was struck dumb with her arousal as she observed his reaction to her words. His eyes rolling back and closing, a moan escaping his lips as he lingered against her sex. With that, he pulled away briefly, making her want to cry a bit at the loss of their contact. He was fast to grab his wallet, taking out a condom and opening it with his teeth. Still stationed between her legs, he let her be his audience as he removed his boxers, cock sprung up and jutting in her direction. She gasped a little, observing its length, eyelids growing heavy as she appreciated the pink tip of it above all else. _This man is so pretty._

He blushed a little at her staring, despite the admiration in her eyes. Shaking away his self-consciousness long enough to slide the rubber down his length, he crawled upon her again and kissed her, gnawing at her lower lip as a preview for her request. _His minx would like a punishment, eh?_

His hand slid down to rest upon her pussy, his brows tenting at her smile against his lips, the relief etching across her face at his touch alone. His hips bucked the air a bit at that, his body joining hers in its impatience. 

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, Samara?" He asked, eyes meeting hers as his other hand grabbed her inhaler again. She groaned at his question, the sound littered with anguished hunger.

" _Yes…Charles, please._ " She begged, hips twitching with her pussy's need for him to start moving that hand in its favor. 

_Punished, you say?_

"Tell me how much you want it." He growled, finally using his middle finger to circle her clit once more. She threw her head back onto the pillows, angry and grateful all at once. She glared up at him a bit, though her expression as a whole remained soft with her desire.

" _Charles, I'm so…"_ she whimpered again, shaking her head a bit as she rolled her hips, his palm against her sex doing nothing to quench its need to be filled. 

_"...I'm so empty, so…so tight. Please…"_ her voice grew shaky, eyes brimming with tears before she could prevent their appearance. That was more than he or his heart could take.

" _Such a good girl."_ He praised, pulling his hand away from her cunt as he positioned his cock at her entrance. Replacing his fingertips upon her clit, he rubbed it in quick, steady motions while slowly pushing into her. She gasped, before releasing a bit of a shriek as everything came to make sense.

Charles had paused, halting at her cry under the assumption that he was hurting her. "Bun-"

" _Don't stop!_ " She urged, taking the stinging pain in stride as she used her legs to force him deeper. He did as he was told, despite his hesitance. Pushing himself further into her, he was stunned to find that she had managed taking him to the hilt so quickly. Stunned and so, so fucking turned on.

_"Aaaaha!_ " Sam screamed, a smile overtaking her face. A shocking discovery to find that she quite liked this pain, the cacophony of sensation it provided when mixed with his heat, his encouragement. His touch upon her clit.

" _Oh, wow! Wow…_ " she breathed, eyes wide with pleasure and surprise. Charles smiled a little himself, thrown for his own loop with her instant encouragement for more. "Yeah?" He asked softly, that shock laced in his tone.

" _God, yeah. Do it again,_ " she begged, hips wiggling a bit as his gearth shifted inside of her. Again, he obliged, pulling out before sinking all the way back into her. Both of them moaning as she clenched around him.

" _Oh fy nuw…_ " Charles growled, basking in her tightness. He set a slow pace to begin with, assuming that Samara would need to adjust no matter how much the pain excited her initially. He could imagine that it would only start to become bothersome for her as they continued, so his movements were deep and languid as his thumb worked around her clit.

" _Charles_ ," Sam panted, the sting of his first few thrusts ebbing away, her channel aching for more sensation. She clamped down on him as she moaned his name, a combination that had Charles leaning over her and biting into her neck, his control slipping. 

She became restless, pulling at her confines as her head rolled on the pillow, knees pressing into his sides.

" _Fuck me harder, Charles!_ " She relented, blushing a bit at how embarrassed she'd be regarding all she's said this morning when this was over. Right now, though, she could lose herself in frustration and complete and utter _bliss_ as he abandoned his resolve. 

In quick, masterfully trained motions he sat up and placed her inhaler beside their bodies. Gripping her hip with one hand, he used the other to thumb her clit rapidly as his thrusts took on an entirely different cadence. Fast and rough, he lifted her hips as she anchored her head into the pillows and screamed her encouragement. All inhibitions forgotten as she beautifully allowed him to chance her release. 

" _Tell me when you're close, Samara._ " He demanded, hand smoothing beyond her hip as it trailed upwards towards her breasts, bouncing with his movements and enticing another moan to slip past his lips. He held one firmly in his palm, the weight of it making him want to spend right then.

" _I'll cum on these one day Bunty, if you'd like. Fuck the valley between these gorgeous tits with your wrists tied above your head. Spread my seed all over them, a tribute to how beautiful they are."_ He offered, noticing how she tightened around him with those words. _She's so close._

" _I…ohh, I…_ " she struggled, the peak unfamiliar yet easy to recognize as she breached it. While she let out a few shaky, final gasps, Charles took the opportunity to lean over her once more as she screamed her release. The feeling of her clamping down on his cock in the midst of her orgasmic crescendo was indescribable. He came with a loud, drawn out groan. Just as her cries became weazed and erratic. Charles reequiped his palm with her inhaler and assisted her with it once more, weathering the aftershocks of his own orgasm as she came down from her high.

Her expression was the embodiment of satiation and joy, a wide grin paired with tears streaming down her face, hiccuping sobs leaving her tongue. His smile was tender, heart in his eyes as he kissed her temple, leaving whispers of reassurance in her ear and stroking her hair.

They stayed like that, dazed by the events of the hour as it had passed in such a rapid succession. As Charles finally pulled out, Samara giggled and kissed his jaw, watching as he straightened to untie her from the bed. Hands now free, she surprised him a bit when she rose up onto her knees, legs still shaking, and hugged him around his torso. 

Either one of them could ask what this moment meant or where they were going, the list of complications that stood against them being together feeling endless. Even so, Charles smiled as he let himself return the embrace, resting his chin atop her beautiful, wonderful, intelligent little head. Right now, they basked in this connection, the past. The fact that they found one another.

And for a second, just a second, they both allowed themselves to entertain the thought that love would find a way.

FIN

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All rights and credit for the characters should be directed towards Mongie, creator of the Webtoon Let's Play. Be sure to check her out on Instagram, (@mongrelmarie), and read Let's Play!


End file.
